Repair Tool
The Repair Tool 'is a gadget in the Battlefield series. It is a modernized version of the Wrench that is seen on many [[Battlefield series|''Battlefield games]]. The Repair Tool's first appearance was in Battlefield 2142, in which it took an appearance of a futuristic blowtorch. In the Bad Company series, it takes the place of a motorised drill. Battlefield 2142 In Battlefield 2142, the repair tool takes the form of a blowtorch. Unlike other forms of the Repair Tool, this one cannot harm infantry or disable mines. However, it can repair sentry guns, other devices, and supply crates. Titan perimeter cannons and air defense guns can be repaired by targeting their respective console in the Titan's hangar area. The Titan's reactor consoles and the Goliath's repair cells cannot be repaired. The repair tool can be upgraded via unlock, increasing its repair rate and allowing an engineer occupying a vehicle to repair other vehicles through area effect, similar to the upgrades for the Ammo Hub and Medic Hub. An engineer sitting in an FAV's third seat (facing to rear, unprotected) can repair it while in motion. Engineers can also repair their own air transport by sitting in fifth or seventh position and targeting the floor. While repairing commander assets or Titan gun consoles, an "overheated" repair tool continues to repair at a slower rate, though the repair animation does not play. The tool still needs to fully recover following such use. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Repair Tool takes the same form as the Repair Tool from the original Battlefield: Bad Company. Its primary role is to repair vehicles when damaged by enemy fire, but it can also be used to wound or kill enemy soldiers and damage enemy vehicles if needed. Statistically, the repair tool is very similar to normal weapons as it uses a repair-per-shot basis. The repair tool repairs at a rate of 950 "shots" per minute, gaining 0.025 heat per "shot". Each shot repairs 6.5 health to an armoured vehicle, and the Repair Tool can fire continuously for 6 seconds before overheating. Once overheated, the repair tool has a 2-second cooldown, during which the Repair tool cannot be used. Repairing friendly vehicles award the player 20 experience points every few seconds, while reparing friendly squad vehicles award the player 30 experience points every few seconds. An engineer in open/jump seats of vehicles such as the UH-60 Black Hawk and the HMMWV can also repair the vehicle without exiting it, but helicopters must be stationary before they can be repaired. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free the '''Repair Tool is a gadget available for the Engineer kit. It works similarly to its counterpart in the Bad Company series and also uses the same model. It is the main way to repair vehicles (the other being Field Repair Vehicle) and its repair speed can be increased spending points in the Vehicle Repair Tool training option. Reapir tool.jpg|First-person view Fixing it.jpg|Fixing it assignment Trivia *The tool can also be used to create firing points in concrete barriers, and with enough time and friendly cover, can even be used to breach through the wall itself. (Disabled in Battlefield: Bad Company 2) *In a contest for fan-made achievements/trophies in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'', the winning entry entailed getting a headshot with the Repair Tool. The achievement/trophy is called "The Dentist". *When players attempt to acquire the "Dentist" achievement/trophy, they will have to drill for about 2 seconds upon the unaware enemy's head. This is easy to achieve on UAV operators, as they will be unable to react or move out of "drilling" range. *Using the repair tool on another player will result in the same "graunching" noise as when it is used on vehicles and scenery. *It's also possible to repair a helicopter while it is flying, although it's hard to find the right spot as it is not shown on the meter below the crosshair and on some helicopters, the spot moves around a lot. *In addition to the above post, there are spots which can purposely damage the helicopter and can cause you negative points for each teammate killed. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the repair tool can be continuously drilled without overheating. Although in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the effect is disabled. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 there is a glitch which may cause you to damge your own vehicle. If you use it to damage an enemy's vehicle, then steal the vehicle from them, when you first exit the vehicle the tool will still cause damage. This can be overcome by entering the vehicle and exiting a second time, at which point the tool will once again repair. *Since the back to karkand update, one of the new Assignments lets the player get a kill with the repair tool to unlock the G53 Videos [[Video:REPAIR TOOL|thumb|left|300px|Repair Tool gameplay footage in Battlefield: Bad Company 2.]] Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Melee Weapons